The Vanilloid receptor 1 (VR1) is a ligand gated non-selective cation channel. It is believed to be a member of the transient receptor potential super family. VR1 is recognized as a polymodal nociceptor that integrates multiple pain stimuli, e.g., noxious heat, protons, and vanilloids (European Journal of Physiology 451:151-159, 2005). A major distribution of VR1 is in the sensory (Aδ- and C-) fibres, which are bipolar neurons having somata in sensory ganglia. The peripheral fibres of these neurons innervate the skin, the mucosal membranes, and almost all internal organs. It is also recognized that VR1 exists in bladder, kidney, brain, pancreas, and various kinds of organs. A body of studies using VR1 agonists, e.g., capsaicin or resiniferatoxin, has suggested that VR1 positive nerves are thought to participate in a variety of physiological responses, including nociception (Clinical Therapeutics. 13(3): 338-395, 1991, Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics 314:410-421, 2005, and Neuroscience Letter 388: 75-80, 2005). Based on both the tissue distribution and the roles of VR1, VR1 antagonists would have good therapeutic potential.
WO2005070929 discloses heterocyclic amine derivatives as vanilloid receptor ligands. WO2005070885 discloses amide derivatives useful as vanilloid receptor ligands. WO2005003084 discusses 4-(methylsulfonylamino)phenyl analogues which are stated to have activity as VR1 antagonists. WO 2004069792 discloses quinoline-derived amide derivatives useful for prevention or treatment of e.g. inflammatory pain, burning pain, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease and osteoarthritis, are vanilloid receptor 1 modulators. WO 2003080578 discloses heteroaromatic urea derivatives are vanilloid-1 receptor modulators used for treating diseases and conditions in which pain and/or inflammation predominates. WO 2003068749 discloses quinoline or isoquinoline carboxamide derivatives useful as antagonist of the vanilloid receptor (VR1). WO 2003014064 discloses amide derivatives useful as vanilloid receptor 1 antagonists. WO 2002100819 discloses N-arylphenylacetamide derivatives as vanilloid receptor VR1 antagonists for e.g. treating pain, mania and allergic rhinitis. WO2006051378 discloses a variety of N-sulfonylaminobenzyl-2-phenoxy amide derivatives as modulator of the vanilloid receptor. JP11080107 discloses amide compounds as bone formation promoters for use as antiosteoporotic agents. WO2005033079 discloses heterocyclic derivatives, useful for treating fungal infections. WO03035621 discloses naphthyl amide compounds as protein kinase and phosphatase inhibitors for treating e.g. diabetes, obesity and hearing loss.
It would be desirable if there were provided improved VR1 selective antagonist with enhanced binding activity with the VR1 receptor by systemic administration and with a good metabolic stability. Other potential advantages include less toxicity, good absorption, good solubility, low protein binding affinity, less drug-drug interaction, a reduced inhibitory activity at HERG channel, reduced QT prolongation and good metabolic stability.